Casette Tape
The Casette Tape 'is a mechanic in a mode for Lockjaw's Basics. Mechanics/Uses It will tell you information and tips to let you know how to survive the nights. Once it stops, it cannot be replayed again. Quotes '"Erm, hey. Are you here at night? Why? Oh yeah, you got the nightshift. Well, your a rookie, and I will give you survival tips. The door you are standing in front of is something used to close and open. If you see anyone at youf windows, dont open the door or it's your final blowout for infinite years. Instead, hide behind a desk. The one this tape player is on will do, they dont check the back, I hope. If you want to go to a hallway window, well you cant cause that would lead into the window broken and them breaking in, leaving the desks pointless. Bye now!" '- Night 1 '"Oh hey there, I wanted you let you know a schoolhouse by the name of Here School was burnt down a few days ago. There was nobody in there, but we found something, it attacked us. It left me out so I was lucky. Anyway, congratulations rookie! You completed your first night at this schoolhouse. I heard that another schoolhouse is opening, and I heard that someone of the Gilbert School Company is owning that too. I dont know if he can run two locations at any time, but if he decided to get in two, the banana slipped there. A pink cat was seen wandering this location. It broke my heart once it would be hostile. Anyways, good night!" '- Night 2 '"Oh hey, another night? Those people must be very foolish. Sometime that was like a $$÷&$÷&#÷ figure was roaming. I hope that you wont run into it. This might be a short call but I have something to tell you, remember that burnt down school? It had the ashes of souls. I hope it wont affect our cause, so bye." '- Night 3 '"Oh hey. Another night? Wow. I'm impressed in you, rookie. There are more things that went awry. This schoolhouse will probably take the role of Here School. I dont know but the ÷£÷£$*383(÷#y figure was still roaming around. It was possessed by '(glitch voice) '''YLSAL. '(normal voice) 'I dont know why it got corrupted in this making, but trust me, it's probably a sin to say that. If anyone comes snooping around, hide behind this desk. Oh no, I found out that now some of the population of Gilbert School Company is gonna be hiding there. Remain calm. Shine your light at them and they will run off, then hide. Bye." '- Night 4 '''"Final night tonight, rook-wait, your not a rookie! Your officially a nightguard. Okay, the school you are in gets more agressive. I also think you should go check one of the classrooms. There is something I need to show you. It's not evil, trust me, I hope. Oh no....." - Night 5 Category:Items Category:Mechanical items